big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
Frosticate
Frosticate was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB3= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Leader, ruthless, cunning. What name would you like to go by in the house? - Lance. What are your biggest fears? - Being alone. Oh - and spiders. I hate spiders. Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - None of the houseguests were really memorable to me. I'm hoping I'll have an impression on others that apply in the future because none from the past really stick out to me. Are you excited? - Hell yeah! |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I believe I deserve a second chance because I didn't show my true potential in my season. I definitely blew a chance to win and made myself look like a complete fool in the process. In other words, I believe I need a second chance because I need redemption. I screwed up and this is my chance to show everyone what I can really do. I know I have what it takes to win this game. I'm not a fool, I'm not weak, and I know how to play. This game isn't just for the crown anymore; I'm here to prove myself to both me and everyone around me - and this time, nothing's going to stand in my way. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was that I played too hard, too early. I just need to lay back during the beginning and stop trying to make moves. Only when I do that will I even have a shot at winning the game. I know that I 100% have an issue with playing very hard, and when that starts to come out early in the game, that can be severely detrimental to my chances of even surviving another week. In this case, it just got me straight-up evicted from the house. Not again, though - Not again. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - What caused my eviction? Whoo boy. A lot caused my eviction. First of all, there was the aforementioned aspect of me just playing way too hard during weeks one and two of the game. I tried to form alliances with everyone and I backstabbed someone week two who was willing to work with me throughout the entire game. I felt really bad about that one - not just because I got out someone who really didn't deserve to be out, but because it ended up screwing me over in the long run. Secondly, in the midst of me playing the game like there's no tomorrow, I managed to make all the wrong moves. I backstabbed an ally that really should've stayed in the game. I tried turning my allies against each other. I betrayed a large alliance and got found out. I deleted conversations with literally everyone in the house. Yeah, I really shouldn't have done that. Also, to add insult to injury, I tried to play both sides and I somehow managed to get caught in the middle of their crossfire with nobody to save me. It seemed at that one moment that my allies on both sides teamed up with each other to cause my elimination. Both sides had reasons to evict me, and it was 100% my fault for giving them those reasons. Note to self: Don't do that. Host Opinion |-|BB3= Frost had a very strong game up until it all came crashing down. Entering the house, he immediately was apart of a few alliances such as Don't Let Them Bully You which consisted of Nicko, Rock, Air, Hali, and Alex before she was voted out. He also was in another unnamed alliance with Rock, Nicki, Air, and Hali. In the Icy Trip competition, Frost threw it to Rock in order to gain more trust from her and it worked for him that week when he was kept safe. Frost was also a key voter that week because his vote ultimately sent Alex home as well, who was one of his alliance members at the time. Unfortunately for Frost, his tactics started to catch up to him as players starting comparing notes. People such as Daivid, Carro, and Zeph began to socialize and realized Frost was playing a smart game, telling people to evict Alex and then erasing the messages in dms. Zeph then won the next Head of Household, and Frost was backdoored. Frost was playing a decent game but went a little too fast in his gameplay thus causing him to be evicted. |-|BBSC= Entering the house, I had high hopes for Frost to improve the massacre he set for himself in Season 4. I can say he did a very good job in laying low this time, not winning competitions but also not making it obvious he wasn’t trying to. With his alliance members such as Blue and Luke winning competitions he was really guaranteed to go far into the game by just laying low and manipulating behind the scenes. One thing I’d like to point out though is that the week he really needed the Head of Household he somehow disconnected while being in the lead of the “Divine Taste” competition which I felt extremely sad for him about especially since he got backdoored that same week by wildcard Sonic. Not only that but two of his votes to stay were nullified by Hali after she won a Lifeline Package. Overall, you did a good job buddy but I wished to see a bit more aggression from you. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History Trivia *Lance is the second houseguest in season 3 to be backdoored. *He always voted in the majority. *He only played in one veto competition. *Lance reached the jury stage of the game in season 5. *He was nominated once in both of his seasons. *He only competed in one veto competition. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:14th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:10th Place Category:BB5 Jury